The IEEE 802.11a, 802.11b, and 802.11g standards, which are hereby incorporated by reference, specify wireless communications systems in bands at 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz. The combination of the 802.11a and 802.11g standards, written as the 802.11a/g standard, will be referred to repeatedly herein for the purpose of example. It should be noted that the techniques described are also applicable to the 802.11b standard where appropriate. It would be useful if alternate systems could be developed for communication over an extended range or in noisy environments. Such communication is collectively referred to herein as extended range communication. The IEEE 802.11a/g standard specifies a robust data encoding scheme that includes error correction. However, for extended range communication, a more robust data transmission scheme at reduced data rates is required.